Doctor Who: Missing Wolf (Read&Review)
by R.S. Karazura
Summary: The Tardis is shot (Who could have done that?), the Doctor crashes right in front of the new Torchwood facility at Canary Wharf, and The Doctor's Clone is there. What else could possibly happen? Oh right, WHERE'S ROSE if not with John, the Tenth Doctor's Clone? 11th Doctor/ 12th Doctor (spoilers), Jack is important, River is important as well, maybe.
1. Torchwood

**A few things, I do not own any of the characters mentioned so far, nor the rights to Doctor Who, secondly it is good to be back, third, anyone with ideas for the title are encouraged to step forward and suggest. Read & Review.**

* * *

Alarms are blaring inside the TARDIS as it spirals through time and space. The grinding of the brakes of the TARDIS is audible right before it comes to a crashing halt, outside of a Torchwood Facility.

"River, is that how you are doing to respond to everything you do not like me doing? Are you going to just shoot the TARDIS?" The Doctor yells in frustration.

"When you do something idiotic, yes, it is. Oh, I have to get going actually. Goodbye for now, Sweetie," River smiles, activating a Time Vortex teleporter on her wrist.

"I swear that woman will be the death of me… again," The Eleventh Doctor sighs, standing at the command console.

All of a sudden, there is a knocking on the outside of the TARDIS door.

"DOCTOR!" An all too familiar voice cries out cheerfully.

"Oh no, come on, sexy, come on. Come back online quickly," The Doctor starts, in a panic trying to revive the TARDIS.

After a few moments of flipping switches and bits and bobs to no avail, he sighs and opens the TARIS door. As he does so, a handsome, tall, young man with short brown hair jumps in and embraces the Doctor.

"Good to see you too, Jack."

Jack pulls back and looks over the Doctor more closely.

"You've regenerated. I think you were, cuter before, but still it's good to see you," Jack says, embracing the Doctor once more. "So what brings you to these parts, handsome?"

"The wife shot the TARDIS." The Doctor sighs.

"Is that a code for something?" Jack asks.

"Nope, exactly as I said it, the wife shot the TARDIS. She's in her repair cycle"

"You're married?"

"Technically, yes. Her name is River Song."

"Okay, we can go over it inside the Torchwood facility. We've got better since you last saw us, more influential, and we've expanded." Jack explains as he unlocks the facility, and guides the Doctor inside.

"Hello Torchwood, Jack is back."

"Hello Jack. Good job capturing the rogue Sontaran. They will be glad that the nightmare will be over." A voice says over the intercom. "Is that who I think it is, Jack?"

"Indeed it is Sarah. It is the one and only Time Lord in existence, The Doctor."

A new voice, a male voice sounds over the intercom, "Oi, you never told us he was going to pop in."

"Mathew, he crashed just outside of the facility's front door, how did you not notice?"

"You know this place is practically a bunker, you had it built. We didn't hear a thing."

"You could have just looked with the cameras all over the place, I swear Matt. Anyway Doctor, Welcome to the new Torchwood Canary Wharf Facility. We made sure to have plenty of room for any new recruits. You can take one of their bunks if you need it."

"No, River has taken a year off my life in one night, so I slept real well."

"What in the world were you two…?" Jack starts to ask.

"Please don't ask Jack. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Okay. I… Oh."

"Jack, I told you…" The Doctor starts as Jack opens the door to the conference room a couple of his associates are waiting in.

"I think I can win you back."

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he?" The Doctor asks. "Still seemingly immortal?"

"Yes sir." A woman, much like the one over the intercom says, saluting the Doctor.

"No, no, no, sit down and no saluting. Didn't like it then, and don't like it now."

On the far end of the conference room table is a tall-backed chair facing backwards.

"It's all fine and dandy that you are having fun Doctor," Another familiar voice says from the other side of the chair.

"No, how did you get here?"

"But there is a major problem going on, and we need your help." He continues as he turns around.

"Hello, handsome. How did you get here Meta-me? No, that sounded ridiculous. Time lord Meta-crisis, Jack, very tricky, left him with Rose, in the alternate dimension. How did he find you, Jack?"

"I remember the Meta-crisis, but he wasn't here when I left." Jack explained.

"Oh, he got here while Jack was away dealing with the Sontaran these past few days." Matt answered. "He said he was a friend of yours, Doctor, and we let him stay. Besides he hasn't caused any damage these past few days."

"Okay, John, how did you get here safely?" The Doctor asks, closing in on the clone of his 10th incarnation.

"The Medusa Cascade is a weak, but safe spot to hop across from one universe to another. Especially with a TARDIS, thanks to the TARDIS coral you gave us."

The Doctor nods in understanding, when Jack stands up with hope.

"Does that mean that Rose is here?" He asks.

"That is actually why I came to you." John answers, suddenly serious.

* * *

**Please leave leave your opinion, and an Idea for a title, questions, comments, concerns.**


	2. Where's the Wolf?

**A/N: I do not own any Characters, organizations, events, timelines, places or objects belonging to the Doctor Who franchise, nor are any, people, places, things or events in this story intentionally describing any actual people, places (Well maybe places, yes), things (Maybe yes to this one too), or event.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S MISSING?" The Doctor yells into John's face, lifting him out of the chair he was sitting.

"Exactly that, I can't find her, even with the TARDIS, she is nowhere in my universe. Which leads me to believe that she was taken from it," John explains, as calmly as a man about to lose his life can.

Jack Harkness jogs over and, slowly, pulls the Doctor off of John.

"Killing him won't bring Rose back, Doctor. It will solve nothing." Jack says while John takes a deep breath.

"Doctor, Jack, will you help me?"

The Doctor glares at John, and then glances at Jack.

"Fine, I suppose I'll help you find Rose." He sighs, visibly angry at John for letting Rose be taken.

"I'll help find our Big Bad Wolf. You didn't have to ask once you told me she was missing." Jack smiles.

"John, where is your TARDIS?" The Doctor asks.

"I believe it is somewhere in the basement of the facility. Why can't we use yours?" John asks.

Jack smirks.

"My wife shot my TARDIS. No it is not a code for anything. My wife, River Song, shot the TARDIS and she is in her repair cycle." The Doctor sighs, frustrated.

"Okay. Why did River shoot your TARDIS?" John asks, as he leads the group to his TARDIS.

"I'm not entirely sure, but not right now. I'll tell you later. Let's get to your TARDIS, John. The sooner we find Rose, the better, especially if they are trying to bring Bad Wolf back." The Doctor says, following John, along with the others.

"And that would be bad, right?" Matt asks, not knowing what we were talking about.

"Very bad. Unimaginably, disastrously bad if they awaken the Bad Wolf part of Rose," The Doctor explains. "She absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and using that power she disintegrated a Dalek fleet. You remember it, right Jack?"

"It's a bit of a blur, since I was killed by a Dalek and then revived, but yes I remember." Jack says, unlocking the elevator so we could get to the basement quicker.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you, which was the Daleks in the Crucible inside the Medusa Cascade if I remember correctly." Jack asks as they step inside and the doors close.

"Travelling as per usual, had to regenerate once I re-time locked the Time War against the Daleks. Gathered new companions, traveled some more. I lost two companions to the Weeping Angels, Jack. Oh you would have loved them so much?"

"What were their names?"

"Amy and Rory Williams Pond."

"Torchwood, pull up files on Amy and Rory Pond, cross reference The Doctor. Audio feedback, general information." Jack asks inside the elevator. "Amazing funding, Doctor."

"Accessing files." A computer replies.

"Amy and Rory Pond are known to have been travelling companions of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. They were trapped in the 1930s due to a surviving Weeping Angel, and unable to be retrieved by the Doctor. After adopting a son in 1946, they moved back to London, England where they met up with the Head of Torchwood Operations, Former Captain Jack Harkness. They join the Torchwood team due to experience with the Doctor, and potential enemies of mankind. They died due to old age in 1973 and 1978."

"Hmm. So I did love them."

"They had one biological daughter, name Melody Pond, often known by the pseudonym of River Song. They are the mother and father in law of the Doctor." The computer finishes.

"So why did River shoot the TARDIS?" Jack asks, "Especially if you two were…"

"It's what I was planning on doing." The Doctor says, glancing down.

"What were you planning on doing, Doctor?" John asks, extremely curious.

"Something you would consider blasphemy considering how much you know me."

"What were you planning on doing, Doctor?" John and Jack ask at the same time, standing almost in the Doctor's face.

"I was planning on settling down." He says.

* * *

**(Insert Dramatic Gasp Here.)**

* * *

**So Who Saw THAT coming? Be honest with me. And Yes these are shorter than my normal length chapters, but not by much. When the action really picks up, chapters will increase in length.**


	3. Getting the Team Together

**Authors Note: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the off shoot series, nor the Characters, Places, or Objects. Enjoy, Read and Review.**

* * *

"What?!" Jack and John ask simultaneously, very loudly.

"Not permanently, but for a short time, yeah," The Doctor answers.

The elevator grinds to a halt in the basement.

"Why were you planning on settling down?" Jack asks as he walks towards the light of the TARDIS.

"I just was going to take a break from travelling, just for a while. Perhaps get River to settle down with me, but she has other plans." The Doctor explains, following Jack and John.

They round a corner and there is a blue 1950s police box.

"Uh John, why is your TARDIS like mine in almost every detail?"

"Because I like the blue police box look, and so does she. Now let's get going."

"Not yet, Matt, Sarah, bring the TARDIS in from out front before UNIT shows up." Jack orders.

"Yes sir." Matt and Sarah say over the intercom, before scurrying off to do as ordered.

"Oh and Doctor, you're still on UNIT payroll. Care to explain?"

"They decided not to take me off the payroll, which gives me an idea actually. Either of you have a mobile?"

As John opens the TARDIS door, Jack hands his phone over to the Doctor. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and waves it over the phone, and then presses a few buttons on the phone before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello, UNIT Directory, this is the Doctor… Yes THE DOCTOR, put me through to Martha Jones, thank you… I have an urgent message for Martha Jones. I need to talk to her… No, I will not tell you… It is above your pay grade, that's why… I don't care if you are ranked above me in UNIT, I am the DOCTOR and… Oh thank, heavens, Martha. Please tell that fool that he needs to show some respect… Yes Martha, it really is me… I know, I regenerated, but I'm still not ginger, that bugs me a bit.… It's about Rose… No I'm not in love with her… She's missing Martha… I don't know, John, the Meta-crisis clone from the Crucible showed up and told Jack and I that she was missing… Why do you want to talk to… Fine… Jack, Martha wants to talk." The Doctor sighs as the conversation progresses, Jack and the others walk into the TARDIS.

"Hello Martha, how are you? I'm doing fine myself… You need to get the Doctor closer to the top of the hierarchy of UNIT or get him off of payroll all together… Yeah, I was getting worried for the poor fool on the other end of the line when the Doctor was talking to him… Yeah, it's really him, the TARDIS crashed outside the Torchwood facility just as I got back from capturing a rogue Sontaran… Thank you Martha, how is Mickey… Oh he's going to be in shortly… Mind if we pop over to say hello? Great we'll see you in a bit… Okay, I'll put the Doctor back on… Doctor" Jack calls out enthusiastically, as the Doctor walks onto John's TARDIS.

"Hello again, Martha… Yes, apparently we are coming over to say hello… I never got a say in it… I'm just trying to help find Rose… Yes it could be very bad if we don't find her… Ever hear of Bad Wolf… Bad Wolf was Rose after she absorbed the heart of the TARDIS to save me… this is before I met you… She would have died if I hadn't pulled the heart of the TARDIS from her and returned it to the TARDIS **(Yes, TARDIS is going to be a popular word)**… She disintegrated an entire Dalek fleet in the year 200,100 with that power… There were a lot of ships… If I'm right, someone may be trying to reawaken the Bad Wolf inside of Rose… Martha? Ah, there you are… You want to help? I was going to ask you to keep an eye out… You want to come with… No, it's too dangerous…" The Doctor argues with Martha.

"Doctor, the more help we have, the better, and considering how you tend to draw danger to you like a magnet, a couple big guns, so to speak would be a good idea." Jack interrupts as John starts up the TARDIS.

"Fine… You can come with us Martha, Mickey too… Yes, I'm being serious… Okay, we'll be there in a moment… Bye." The Doctor says, hanging up.

As the TARDIS rematerializes outside of the UNIT facility, the monitor at the control console shows three people standing outside.

"Doctor, who is that," Jack asks pointing at a curly haired blond woman standing behind Martha and Mickey.

The Doctor simply opens the TARDIS door and gets smacked across the face by Martha.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"For not telling me your wife was going to pop up behind us seconds before you arrive."

"River, no, this isn't my TARDIS, don't shoot." The Doctor shouts in a panic.

"Oh Darn, fine," River says, lowering her gun. "Whose is she?"

John runs to the TARDIS door, "She's mine, don't shoot her."

As Mickey shakes the Doctor's hand taking in this incarnation, River walks into the TARDIS, where she is confronted by Jack. Jack prepares to give his usual flirtatious introduction when John smacks him on the back of the head.

"No, bad Jack," John scolds as if Jack were a dog.

Jack stops in his tracks and glares at John before sulking away.

"Oh, I know how he is, I was expecting it. I also know that he doesn't die. The Face of the Boeshane Peninsula, Jack Harkness, no spoilers." River smirks.

"Lady does her homework," Jack grins.

"That lady happens to be my wife, Jack. So no flirting." The Doctor says, glaring at Jack, and closing the TARDIS door behind him once the others are inside.

* * *

**Well I feel that this story found its title: Missing Wolf. Thank you Nikki Pond for the Wonderful suggestion, as I now have inspiration for not just this story but another one which will be unveiled at the end of this one.**


	4. Where to Go?

**Author's Note: I do not own Doctor Who, it's characters or objects or organizations. This is a Fan Fiction and any similarities that may or may not be presented are coincidental and entirely unintended. I am sorry it is late, but here it is. Part Four of Doctor Who: Missing Wolf.**

* * *

"So, that's everyone who is coming along, correct?" The Doctor asks. "No more surprise visitors or interruptions?"

All of a sudden there's a knocking on the TARDIS door. Knock- Knock-Knock-Knock.

"Oh for the love of… John, just go. I get the feeling that it is someone we do not want anyway." The Doctor says.

Outside of the TARDIS, smiling is indeed someone that would make the trip most awkward for the doctor. Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap. Then he is gone, as swift as the ether that brought him there.

"Doctor, did you notice a pattern to that knocking?" Jack asks, concern sitting on his face.

"I know what you are thinking Jack, but it's impossible. He was whisked into the Time lock containing the last Time War."

"But Davros escaped the Time Lock, we were there, we saw the Crucible!" Martha Interjects.

"This was after the Crucible. I had to save Wilfred, and I was exposed to large amounts of radiation in the process. Right from the beginning, the Master was revived for the purpose of making someone immortal; he ended up making every human, but Wilfred for some reason into a copy of himself. He broke Gallifrey free from the Time lock…"

"But wouldn't that of been a good thing, there would have been other Time Lords?" Mickey asks.

"No, it would have been a disaster. What they were planning on doing, it was the reason I created that Time Lock." The Doctor scowls.

"What were they planning, Doctor?" Jack asks, walking up to the Doctor.

"They were planning on destroying the universe, saving them, becoming entities of pure thought. It would have killed anyone, but them. I… I couldn't allow them to do that. So I created that Time Lock, to stop them. And since I was the one to create it, only I or as I found out, six point eight billion Masters to open it. When he found out what the other Time lords were doing, he helped me seal them back in, and he was dragged inside the time lock."

"What caused the radiation?" Martha asks.

"The machine that allowed the Master to break the time lock in the first place, it was overloading and Wilfred, bless his soul, he went into the machine to save a scientist stuck inside, trapping himself in the process. He wanted me to leave him there so I could live, but I couldn't do that. I saved him and was exposed to the radiation. I got back to the TARDIS and regenerated. And then I crashed in front of Amy Pond's house." He recounts.

"Indeed you did, Mr. Raggedy Man." River says, walking over to her husband.

"First time I met you was in the Library with the Vashta Nerada, and you had Jack's sonic gun which removes squares from walls and can replace them."

"Okay?" River raises her eyebrow.

"You haven't done that, of course you haven't."

"Uh, Jack can I borrow your sonic gun?" River asks.

"Not yet, River. Please, not yet." The Doctor pleads.

"Spoilers?"

"Spoilers." The Doctor answers, somberly.

"I see. Well, in that case, once Rose is back, a proper honeymoon." River demands.

"Of course, anything you want, just before you go to the library."

"Well there are a couple of things I want before I die, Doctor. For example…" River starts, touching her stomach.

"Oh. OH. No, are you?" The Doctor asks.

"No, but I would like to," River smiles.

"Okay, well that is a conversation for later, sweetie. Not in front of company."

"I can help with that, Mrs. Doctor," Jack grins mischievously.

"JACK!" The five others groan in sync with each other.

"Okay, okay. You want me to stop. Then let's get under way," Jack sighs impatiently.

"Okay, well three of us know how to pilot this baby." The Doctor says, rubbing his hands together.

"Three?" John inquires, stepping toward the console.

"You, me and River." The Doctor answers.

"Okay, where should we inquire first?" John asks.

The room goes quiet, the only sound being the faint hum of the TARDIS in the background. River is the first to break the silence.

"My gut wants to check and possibly clear Demon's Run."

"Demon's Run? Any particular reason or just a gut feeling," Jack asks.

"If it is the Silence, where better to hide than under our nose. Which would be Demon's Run," River suggests.

After a few moments of silence, no one suggests anything else.

"Okay then, does anyone have objections?" The Doctor asks.

Everyone glances at each other, serious glances being exchanged. Martha and Mickey embrace each other as if they could just tell the severity of the events which took place at Demon's Run.

"I guess it's settled then. We are, reluctantly, going to Demon's Run." The Doctor sighs solemnly.

The Doctor, John and River set their hands on the console and begin working in unison to set the coordinates of the Demon's Run asteroid base. John's TARDIS hums and before John can launch, River turns off the parking brake.

"Don't want to alert anyone who may be there," River smirks.


	5. Demon's Run

**Authors Note: No I haven't forgotten all of you brilliant people. I've been busy. Anyways, I do not own Doctor Who or its characters nor any places mentioned in the show.**

The TARDIS appears and touches down inside the cargo bay of Demons Run. The Doctor opens the door and pops outside scanning the surroundings with his sonic screwdriver. With nothing causing imminent danger around, he allows his friends to exit John's TARDIS. The lights are unusually dim, and flicker occasionally.

"We should be quiet, just in case," He suggests as he points his sonic at the doors, causing them to slide open.

"It would appear that it's only running on emergency energy. I still can't help but get the feeling that someone is here," River whispers to the others.

"That's because someone is," A voice snarls.

"Who is there?" Jack asks into the darkness, raising a gun he had concealed in his great-coat.

"Is that you, Jack Harkness?" A figure asks, stepping into sight, but only as a silhouette.

"Kovarian. If I was still part of the Time Agency, I would put a bullet in you for your crimes, and the damage you have caused to the time line." Jack practically growls.

"What about the Doctor? He interferes with the progression of time."

"The difference between you and me though, Kovarian, is that I protect innocent people, you intentionally bring harm to them." The Doctor retorts.

Kovarian stares at the Doctor, and then laughs.

"I acted in preservation of the universe, where as you will eventually destroy it," She sneer s. "And you, River, how did you resist our programming?"

"I would never destroy the universe, Kovarian. And you will leave my wife out of this."

"Very well. How was Trenzalore, Doctor?"

The Doctor scowls at her, while Jack walks up and grabs Kovarian by the collar.

"Now, I've been patient, but you are wearing on my last nerve. Why would the Doctor go to Trenzalore?" Jack snarls.

"I had to in order to save my friends," The Doctor sighs, and places his hands on Jack's shoulder. "Not her fault though, the Great Intelligence took them. Let her go Jack."

Jack glares at Kovarian.

"It was interesting, to say the least. Never thought I would visit my own grave. Now, I have a question for you," The Doctor says, responding to Kovarian.

"Go ahead; I'll answer it to the best of my abilities."

"Do you know where Rose Tyler is?"

"I'm sorry, no. I don't know where the Bad Wolf is, but I know that it isn't the Silence behind it. Bad Wolf would be an even greater weapon than River, much more effective."

A loud CRACK echoes through the base as Jack loses his temper for a moment, shooting just in front of Kovarian's left foot.

"That's a warning Kovarian. It is your last from me. Do not antagonize the Doctor or his beautiful wife."

"Jack! No Flirting while on missions!" John says, exasperated.

"Does everything from my mouth count as flirting?" Jack asks in response.

"Yes," Everyone else answers, even Kovarian.

"Now Jack there really is no need to shoot at me," Kovarian sighs.

"Just be careful what you say. When I found out Rose was missing, I promised myself I would not stop until she was safe." Jack warns. "Whether with me or John."

"I'm not going to do this for the Doctor, but because I know the story of the Bad Wolf. She could be more dangerous than River and the Doctor combine."

"Wait, you're going help us?" The Doctor asks.

"Not for your sake, Doctor. The Thirteenth Cyber Legion has been travelling and has detected some unusual anomalies, like what was recorded emanating from the Bad Wolf. Here are their current coordinates. Whether or not they help you is not my problem, but this is as far as I will go to help." Kovarian says calmly staring into the Doctor's eyes with her good eye.

"May I ask, how did you survive the pocket universe where all of time was occurring at once?"

"That anomaly never happened as you corrected it, but yes I remember it. But since it never happened, I never died."

"Hmm." The Doctor muses over the coordinates.

"And these are accurate?" He asks.

"As far as I'm aware."

"And why should we trust you Kovarian?" Martha asks.

"Oh, is this one of your previous companions? Well I'll tell you. If I lie, the beautiful River Song here will put the next bullet through my head. I just know it."

"How do we know that that is true?" Mickey asks.

Kovarian points to a body in the corner with the words "that's for lying" written in blood on the body.

"Okay then. River we will have to have a talk about that," The Doctor announces. "So to the Thirteenth Cyber Legion?"

"We should bring her along so that we know where she is." River suggests, glaring at Kovarian.

"I would say that's a good idea but the facts are telling a very different story." Mickey says, motioning at the corpse.

"I agree there, not a good idea," Kovarian smiles.

"Okay then, make sure to stay here so we can find you, I promise it will be less painful if you don't run." River warns.

"Of course, this is my home anyway. I have nowhere to go, and besides, you would find me sooner or later and make me suffer anyway. So there is no point to surviving if I lie. Bad Wolf would be reactivated, and the universe destroyed or at least altered beyond recognition, and not in my favor."

"So one last time, you are helping because you are more afraid of Rose than the Doctor?" Mickey asks.

"Have you not been… YES. The Thirteenth Cyber Legion just appeared on the long range sensor array. No I'm not alone on this base, I still have a few loyal soldiers to my name."

"Kovarian, I don't know what I'm more disgusted by. The fact that you tortured my wife oh so long ago, or how much of a piece of work you are." The Doctor mutters as they enter the TARDIS. "Thank you."

*On the command ship of the Thirteenth Cyber Legion*

"Preparing the invasion of Demon's Run Facility." The Cyber commander says.

"Warning, infiltrators detected in Cyber Stasis Unit One"

Just then onto the view screen in front pops an image of the Doctor with his four companions and wife behind him.

"Hello there Thirteenth Cyber Legion, my name is the Doctor. I have heard you have readings regarding one Rose Tyler also known as the Bad Wolf. I would appreciate if you didn't try to awaken the Cybermen in this stasis unit. Otherwise your fate will be the same as the Twelfth Cyber Legion."


	6. Thirteenth Cyber Legion

**Author's Note: I am dreadfully sorry. That last chapter was forced and didn't feel right, and I feel ashamed to have put it out there for the world to see. I do not want to make that mistake again so if I'm not ready to put out more, please bear with me as I prepare further humorous and adventurous chapters to find their Missing Wolf. **

**Please note that I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Spin off series, or locations, Characters or objects belonging to and/or directly or indirectly mentioned in the said series. Now back to your semi-regularly scheduled program.**

The Thirteenth Cyber Legion has been halted in its tracks by the Doctor and his companions. They have never faced the Doctor themselves, but even they have heard the stories, stories from the future, the past, and the present of the Doctor and his conquests. His wars against the Cybermen in not one, but two universes, wars which he won, more or less. The Cybermen managed to access a Dalek mainframe and gain access to a file from the year 200,100. A rogue Dalek from the fleet escaped and performed a temporal shift, and escaped the rage of the Bad Wolf. He ended up in the year 2820, outside a Dalek outpost, where he relayed all of the data to the fleet and the mainframe.

Twelve weeks after the Dalek relayed the information of Bad Wolf to the Dalek fleet; the outpost was overrun and taken by the Eleventh Cyber Legion. The mainframe was hacked and they downloaded all the information, Dalek movements, weapons designs, shielding details. Then they came across the files detailing the Bad Wolf, and weapon blueprints based of her power readings. Scanning the visual files, the Cybermen witnessed second hand the impressive capabilities of Bad Wolf.

Earlier this month, they were scanning and got the same readings as the Daleks did facing the Bad Wolf. After an initial spike in the readings, they dropped down and returned to normal. They searched the area for the infamous Bad Wolf, but could find no trace of the weapon. Someone had managed to tap into the near limitless power of the Bad Wolf, but it receded before it could take hold.

The Cyber commander took a step back.

"The Bad Wolf is a weapon which could be dangerous to the Cybermen. We intend to capture and use this weapon to ensure victory. And if we must destroy you, we will."

"Oh, but you haven't found her. And I intend to send her home where she is safe and no threat to you." The Doctor interjects.

"This cannot be allowed. You shall be upgraded or you shall be deleted."

"Try either and the fleet goes BOOM. Or did you forget that already."

"Cybermen do not forget."

"Then tell me where you were detecting the anomaly, because Rose means a lot to me."

There is an obvious coughing in the background.

"You know what I mean River. She is obviously not as important to me as my wife. She created Jack, sort of. She made him what he is now, and there are times where Jack is just too important to me." The Doctor states

"I'm important to you?"

"I knew that would be taken out of context. Rose is important because she is just brilliant. We fought Cybermen, Daleks, Werewolves, "The Devil". And it was brilliant, just as all of you are, and I lost her. I now have a chance to save her and make things right for her. While I won't bring her along with me to travel the stars, I can make things right for her."

Things were silent for a moment.

"The Bad Wolf will not be a threat to the Cybermen?"

"No, she will not, so leave her out of this once she is safe. The conflict between the Cybermen and me is to remain that way."

"Agreed, the Bad Wolf will remain out of this conflict. Doctor this ceasefire will only last until the weapon is disabled."

"Rose is not a weapon, she is a brilliant person and like all of my companions, I would fight to protect them."

"And I would gladly fight alongside you, Doctor." Jack says in affirmation.

"As would I," John adds.

"Anyone of your companions would be more than willing to be by your side and fight alongside you." River says. "I've asked. You need more guy companions."

"Busted," Martha mutters.

"I know, River, when I find some which are just as brilliant as these three here, I'll bring them along."

"Yay, I'm brilliant too." Jack cries out with cheer.

"Jack, shut up," The other five shout.

The Cyber commander presses a few buttons on the command console in front of him.

"Logic dictates that no threat is present unless we resist. In that case our fleet would be destroyed, setting us back years, a short time, but pointless. We are the most advanced Cybermen Legion and it would be dangerous to allow this fleet to be lost. Enemies could capture the weapons. Risk versus reward dictates we must aid you in this matter."

"I appreciate this. I know it is against what you normally would do.

"We would not help you, if it were not necessary. It would be like the Pandorica incident."

"Yes, it would be like when you… wait, how do you remember that?"

"Not everything has been forgotten to time, Time Lord. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, I would say not. Time doesn't flow in a straight line, so no I can believe it. It is harder to believe that you would willingly help."

"Doctor, you have acquired your information. Now leave so we may do what we will."

"Okay, makes sense."

"Doctor, we are still enemies. Sooner or later we will defeat you. We will conquer the universe."

"Oh, I know. Not so sure about those last two though, good luck with that."

"Luck will not be needed, next time we meet, you will find death."

"But what if I see you next in the past?" The Doctor asks."

"We would have no awareness of this conversation and would kill you."

"Try to kill me." He corrects.

"You have not crossed our paths in the past so it is a moot point.

"Sure." The Doctor waves back as he reenters the TARDIS.

River smiles and presses a button as the others enter the TARDIS.

The fleet begins detonating.

"DOCTOR!" The Cyber Commander Shouts just before his ship detonates, just after the TARDIS dematerializes.


End file.
